Rindu
by caramelattea
Summary: Seorang Kim Jonghyun merindukan sosok Hwang Minhyun, katanya. / 2Hyun/BugiHwang/bugies / NUEST - WANNA ONE - Produce101/PD101 Season 2


_**Rindu**_

 _ **(n)** Sebuah perasaan/keinginan yang membuncah serta meletup-letup untuk segera bertemu dengan seseorang yang di puja._

 _—cr. google dan kbbi._

* * *

 _Rindu_.

Itu yang dirasa oleh Jonghyun saat ini. Padahal mereka baru berpisah sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Setelah pengumuman hasil akhir acara _Produce 101 Season 2_ yang ia ikuti bersama tiga rekan grupnya yang lain.

Sejak saat itulah, dia harus siap untuk tinggal berjauhan dengan pujaan hatinya _-ew- kau cheesy sekali Jong-ah_. Ya, karena seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya, masuk dalam deretan _trainee_ yang berhasil bergabung dengan Wanna One, grup proyek hasil acara tersebut.

Teman satu grupnya dengan posisi _Lead Vocal_ serta berperan sebagai ' _Eomma_ ' di NU'EST, dan merangkap sebagai _teman hidupnya,_ Hwang Minhyun.

Ya, Jonghyun merindukan kekasihnya, merindukan seorang Hwang Minhyun, yang sudah menemani hari-harinya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

 _Duh, memikirkan Minhyun jadi makin rindu_.-Kim Jonghyun (23), yang katanya rindu setengah mati.

"Jonghyun _hyung_?" suara dari sang _maknae_ sukses membuat Jonghyun sadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah? Ya? Kenapa Minki- _ya_?" ujar Jonghyun sesaat sesudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kita sudah sampai dorm _hyung_ , bukannya turun dari _van_ , hyung malah melamun, melamunkan apa sih _hyung_?" tanya Minki penasaran.

Jonghyun tanpa sadar tersenyum, lalu terkikik saat mengingat apa yang ia lamunkan tadi.

"Ish! Ditanya malah ketawa! Aron _hyung_! Jonghyun _hyung_ gila nih!" teriak Minki kesal saat melihat _leader_ -nya itu malah tertawa bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aron yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung menghampiri Minki. "Ada apa Minki- _ya_?"

"Itu! Jonghyun _hyung_! Masa aku tanya dia kenapa ngelamun malah ketawa gajelas kayak gitu!" jelas Minki dengan wajah cemberut.

"Palingan mikirin Minhyun, dia kan sudah gila karena Minhyun" ujar Aron dengan santai.

"Udah tinggalin aja dia disini, lagi kumat gila nya dia" lanjut Aron seraya menarik tangan Minki untuk langsung masuk ke dorm.

Selang beberapa detik, Jonghyun menghentikan ketawanya, lalu menunduk malu— _entah pada siapa_ , dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, bahkan wajahnya memerah.

 _Aish, aku gila tanpamu Minhyun-ah_.- Jonghyun, mengaku gila.

Setelah mengatur ekspresinya menjadi biasa saja, Jonghyun mengambil tasnya, lalu bergegas turun dari _van_ dan segera menyusul ketiga membernya tadi.

* * *

Langit malam ini tengah mencapai titik paling indah, bintang-bintang nampak berkelip dan tersebar acak di antara gelapnya kanvas luas di angkasa.

Jonghyun mendudukan dirinya di _single sofa_ yang ada di balkon, tangannya menggenggam secangkir ukuran _medium_ berisi coklat panas.

Iris kelamnya menatap keatas, tepat kearah bulan dan lautan bintang-bintang, senyumnya terukir saat memikirkan sosok yang ia rindukan seakan-akan tengah tersenyum padanya dari sana.

"Kalau aku menelfon dia, ganggu tidak ya?" gumamnya sambil memainkan — _memutar-mutar_ ponsel pintarnya di genggamannya.

Baru saja dia ingin menekan _dial number 2_ — _karena dial number satu udah ditempati oleh kakaknya_ , ponselnya sudah menyala, dan menunjukan kontak yang tadi ingin ia hubungi.

Tak buang waktu, dia langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Bugiiiiiii_ ~" Jonghyun tersenyum gemas saat mendengar suara, rengekan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ya sayang? Ada apa _hm_?" balas Jonghyun dengan lembut.

" _u-ugh, jangan panggil aku begitu_ " Jonghyun seratus persen yakin, Minhyunnya pasti tengah bersemu.

Jonghyun terkekeh kecil membayangkan betapa manis kekasihnya itu saat bersemu setelah ia goda.

" _YAK! Jangan tertawa! Aish! bugi!_ " belum sempat Jonghyun membalas, dia sudah dimarahi karena tertawa. _Duh lucunya_.

"Hehe maafkan aku sayang, siapa suruh seperti itu _hm_? kamu pasti merona ' _kan_ sekarang?" balas Jonghyun dengan godaan lainnya.

" _A-apa? merona? tidak! aku tidak merona!_ " Jonghyun tahu betul kalau Minhyun mengelak. _Ah rasanya ingin menculiknya._

" _BOHONG HYUNG! MUKA MINHYUN HYUNG SUDAH SEPERTI KEPITING REBUS!_ " Ini pasti Jaehwan, Jonghyun tau dari suaranya yang nyaring sekali.

" _YAK! JAEHWAN SIALAN! PERGI SANA!_ " setelahnya Jonghyun bisa mendengar suara tawa menggelegar.

"Hush! Jangan mengumpat, tidak cocok dengan wajah cantikmu, sayang" tegur Jonghyun setelah menyesap coklat panas yang sudah mulai mendingin.

" _Huff, baiklah, maafkan aku bugi-ya_ " Senyuman di bibir Jonghyun tidak memudar setiap mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya itu.

" _Ah ya, kamu sedang apa? eh, tapi aku gak ganggu 'kan?_ " Jonghyun tersenyum hangat kala mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

Ia menyesap coklat —dingin— panasnya, "Hanya duduk di balkon, dan di temani satu gelas coklat panas. Dan kamu sama sekali tidak mengangguku _princess_." jawabnya.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana? apa gak ganggu, kamu nelfon aku gini _hm_?"

" _Aku? cuma tiduran aja di kasur. Engga 'kok, kita dikasih kesempatan buat istirahat hari ini, besok baru mulai aktivitas_ " Minhyun pasti menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengatakan kata engga tadi.

"Ah baiklah, bagus jika begitu, istirahatlah, aku tau kamu pasti sangat lelah" Jonghyun mengatakannya dengan sangat lembut. duh ambyar.

Tidak ada balasan apapun dari sebrang sana, Jonghyun pun hanya diam, dan memilih untuk menyesap sisa coklat panasnya.

" _Eum_..." hanya ada suara gumaman setelah beberapa saat hening, mungkin mereka melakukan kontak batin, mengerti satu sama lain.

"Ada apa _princess_ hwang-ku sayang?" Jonghyun gemas sendiri mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari kekasihnya itu.

" _A-aku ga bisa tidur_ " Jonghyun tersenyum lebar saat mendengar cicitan lawan bicaranya itu. Karena dia tau apa sebabnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa _hm_?" ya emang pada dasarnya Jonghyun tuh demen menggoda Minhyun, ya pasti tetep aja ga berubah.

" _Uuuuugh! kamu pasti tau alasannya!_ " Jonghyun menahan tawanya saat mendengar suara rajukan dari Minhyunnya.

" _Eo_? Apa? Aku tidak tau ' _tuh_ " Jonghyun sudah terlanjur gemas dengan sisi manis dan imut Minhyun saat merajuk.

" _Uuugh! Bugi! Jangan menggodaku!_ " Duh, seperti anak remaja yang sedang mengalami cinta monyet saja.

"Apa sayang~" Jonghyun kembali menggoda kekasihnya, bahkan suaranya ia buat mendayu.

" _Aish! Baiklah! Aku ga bisa tidur karena ga ada kamu Bugi-ya_ " Tawa Jonghyun meledak saat mendengar cicitan Minhyun yang bahkan semakin kecil di akhir kalimatnya, hampir tidak terdengar.

Setelahnya, Jonghyun bisa mendengar sumpah serapah disertai berbagai macam makian dari mulut Minhyun saat ia tertawa.

Mereka terus melakukan panggilan itu, mereka membahas hal-hal random yang bisa mereka bahas hingga langit mencapai puncak tergelapnya, dan hening melanda keduanya.

" _Bugi-ya_ " Ah, dari suara _Permaisuri_ Hwangnya, sepertinya ia sudah mulai mengatuk.

"hm?"

" _aku rindu_ "

Senyuman kembali terpatri di wajah Jonghyun saat mendengar kata-kata yang terbilang sakral itu.

"Aku juga rindu kamu, permaisuriku"

" _Aku rindu peluk_ "

"Hm ya, aku juga"

" _Aku rin_ -"

" _Tuan putri_ , kamu mengantuk, sudah tidur, biar aku yang matikan telfonnya" Jonghyun merasa kasihan pas denger suara Minhyun yang semakin serak dan pelan efek dari kantuk yang menyelimutinya sejak tadi.

" _Hm ya, baiklah, selamat malam Bugi-ya_ "

Setelahnya, ia hanya mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari sebrang sana, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum lega.

"Selamat malam _Putri_ Hwang ku" Balas Jonghyun sebelum matikan panggilan tersebut.

* * *

Jonghyun menatap kamera dengan pandangan yang memancarkan perasaan rindu yang sangat besar, seakan-akan sosok yang ia maksud melihat dan merasakan rasa sesak yang mengumpul di dadanya.

 _Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Minhyun-ah._ Batinnya selalu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut setiap menitnya. Seakan jika hanya sekali mengucapkannya terasa sangat kurang.

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sejak mereka membahas _sub-unit_ baru mereka, lagu If You yang rilis beberapa hari lalu, dan tentu saja itu mengingatkannya pada _Permaisurinya_.

NU'EST W, _sub-unit_ mereka yang baru, dengan jumlah anggota empat orang, JR (Jonghyun), Aron, Baekho (Dongho), dan Minki. _And W stand for 'Waiting'_ , ya, karena mereka akan terus menunggu _Lead Vocal_ terbaik mereka pulang kembali ke _Rumah_ asalnya, NU'EST.

Jika kalian mengerti atapun mencari arti lagu If You, pasti kalian akan menyimpulkan bahwa lagu itu ditulis untuk Minhyun, _dan tentu saja untuk L.O.V.E tercinta_.

"Lagu ini kami tulis karena kami benar-benar merindukan _L.O.V.E(s),_ kami sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan kalian secepatnya, jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi, _ok_?" Ujar Jonghyun dengan senyuman manis di akhir kalimatnya.

 _Lagu ini aku tulis untukmu Minhyun-ah, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, sangat._ Beda di mulut, beda pula di hati, itu yang harus kalian ketahui.

* * *

 _Huwaaaaaa aku nulis apa ini ;((_

 _Sebenernya harusnya masih panjangan lagi dikit, kan aku ga tega belum mempertemukan ayah jonghyun dengan mamah minhyun ;((_

 _Tapi apalah dayaku, mentok pas ayah sama mamah telpon-telponan ;((_

 _Dan itu buat apa yg ayah Jonghyun ucapin pas VLIVE, aku udah lupa sebenernya, yang aku inget itu mereka nangis karena lagu-lagu mereka masuk ke Chart lagi ;((_

 _Jadinya itu ngarang aja sih kata-katanya, belum tentu bener, kalopun bener ya syukur Alhamdulillah hehehe_

 _Udah gitu aja, next aku bakan bikin FF 2Hyun berchapter (tapi ga banyak-banyak juga), sama kayaknya aku bakal bikin FF 2Hyun ft. anak-anak PD101 lainnya. Semoga aja bisa bikin kalian kaget dengan ff itu nanti hAHA_

 _See you next time,_

 _Publish Soon: **Tari** [ +JinSeob ] or **Kantin Squad** [ +PD101 S2 ]_

 _Te-a, Jinseob's lil baby._


End file.
